


lucky to have you

by satinsails



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Insecure Akaashi Keiji, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, akaashi is insecure and bokuto makes him feel better, bokuto is the Best Husband, theyre in their mid-20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinsails/pseuds/satinsails
Summary: "Pretty, pretty boy," Koutarou whispered, holding Keiji's face in his hands. "Don't you know how much I love you?"Keiji is insecure, and Koutarou kisses him better.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	lucky to have you

“What’s wrong tonight?”

The question took Keiji by surprise, though he guessed he shouldn’t be – Koutarou knew him better than anyone. Keiji shifted uncomfortably under the covers, bunching his fists in the front of his sleep shirt. He felt his husband’s arms wrap around him snuggly, pressing his bare chest into Keiji’s back. 

“What do you mean?” he tried. He didn’t need to burden him with this. Still, he couldn’t help but cringe as Koutarou’s muscled arms squeezed him while he pinched at his own belly. His college days were gone (his high school days, even more so), and the years of not playing volleyball were catching up with him. 

“You’re trying to hide from me,” Koutarou whined softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to the back of Keiji’s neck. He wasn’t wrong – Keiji had insisted they turn off the lights before they had even taken off their clothes, and he pulled a shirt over his head almost immediately after they had both finished. “Did you get a tattoo, Keiji? Is that it?”

“Of course not,” Keiji answered, but he could feel Koutarou smiling into his shoulder. He placed a few more kisses there, and Keiji turned around in his arms, meeting tired hazel eyes with his own. Koutarou gave him a sleepy smile, eyes half-lidded and threatening to close. 

Keiji placed a hand on the side of Koutarou’s head, pulling softly on the wild hair sticking up in every direction. Koutarou put his hand over his, and they were kissing again, slow and tender and open-mouthed. Koutarou picked up the pace, and Keiji followed. It was easy to push his insecurities to the back of his head when Koutarou’s lips were on his neck, and his shoulders, and his chest, and his… Keiji squirmed, and Koutarou’s head emerged from under the covers.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, worried eyes searching Keiji’s face. He placed a comforting hand on Keiji’s stomach, and his eyebrows furrowed when he pushed his hand away. His face softened then, the corners of his lips tugging downwards. “Oh, Keiji…”

“Don’t,” Keiji said, covering his eyes with one hand, a blush rising on his cheeks. He was embarrassed and angry at himself for dragging Koutarou into this problem that he needed to deal with on his own. “It’s my fault. I need to make time to go to the gym, but I get so caught up with work, and I know that just sound like an excuse-”

“C’mon, Keiji, stop it,” Koutarou said, moving the hand that covered his eyes and pressing his palms to Keiji’s cheeks. Keiji averted his gaze. “Look at me, baby.”

Keiji hesitantly met Koutarou’s eyes, tears welling up in his own as Koutarou peppered feather-light kisses all over his face, gentle and loving. Keiji knew it was stupid, the way he felt, but he couldn’t help it. It made him even angrier at himself – a grown man crying because he could grab his tummy fat.

“I want to be enough for you,” he admitted, and he could feel his tears threatening to fall. He blinked forcefully. He wouldn’t let them. 

"Pretty, pretty boy," Koutarou whispered, holding Keiji's face in his hands. "Don't you know how much I love you?" 

Keiji _did_ know. It was hard to forget – Koutarou told him every day (multiple times a day). He allowed himself to be kissed, Koutarou covering every inch of his body with his lips as he murmured soft assurances of _you’re so pretty, Keiji_ and _you are more than enough, Keiji_ and _I love you just as you are, Keiji_. He kissed his body until he didn’t squirm anymore, his fingers in Koutarou’s hair while he sighed sweetly with every press of his lips.

His grip tightened as Koutarou kissed his hips, inching closer to his center. Keiji breathed out a sigh as Koutarou took him in his mouth, lazily but purposefully. His eyes squeezed shut, soft moans escaping that encouraged his husband to move faster. Keiji wanted him to slow down, wanted him to drag his mouth and swirl his tongue slow and steady until he couldn’t stand it, but he knew it wasn’t in his nature. His chest heaved up and down with the bob of Koutarou’s head, and he finally felt a tear that had been holding on to his lashes fall from his right eye.

Koutarou steadied Keiji’s hips with one hand and joined his mouth with the other, twisting and pumping him while his tongue lapped at his tip. He covered him with his mouth once more, forcing his head down further than it should’ve been able to go, and Keiji could feel the vibrations of his moan all around him. It sent him over the edge, and with a buck of his hips, he finished for a second time that night. He caught everything in his mouth, sitting up on his knees and wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. A dopey smile was on his lips, and Keiji felt the corners of his own lips rise.

Koutarou returned to his side, and Keiji was still trying to catch his breath, flushed and sweaty. Koutarou wrapped him in his arms again, pulling his head towards his chest and letting him rest. They talked to each other in hushed whispers, Keiji comfortable enough to share the resurfacing insecurities he had been dealing with.

“My sweet Keiji,” Koutarou whispered, resting his chin on Keiji’s head. “You’re always reassuring me. Sometimes, I forget that you have insecurities, too.” 

Keiji held him a little tighter, and as they drifted off to sleep, he could only think about how lucky he was to have this man beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ satinsails ♡
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
